Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{1}{5}$ is $ \dfrac{5}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{1}{5} = - \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 5}{8 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{1}} = \dfrac{-15}{8} $